First Light
by TwerkingwithSatan
Summary: Roza and Dimitri's life may intertwine find love...or take a horrible twist into the dark... This was just a fun story me and my friend Renae wrote...please review :P


Vampire Academy

FIRST LIGHT

ONE

I felt the bed move as Dimitri climbed in with me. I turned over to look at him. He looked very surprised to see me awake. He gently pulled me into a hug and a deep kiss.

" Roza, I've missed you," He said. I pulled his face back to mine for another deep kiss.

" I've missed you too. When did you get in and why didn't you call?" I asked

"I couldn't say anything because you would tell Lissa. Christian wanted to surprise her and it was also a surprise for you too. We both knew that you would tell her that we were coming back to Court," He laughed because of the huge grin on my face.

"What surprise did you bring me?" I asked in my super sexy voice that I only used on him to get whatever I want.

He pulled away from to kneel on the ground and pulled out a box then he opened it. It was a small silver ring with five diamonds encrusted in it.

"This one. Rosemarie Hathaway will you do me the honor of marring me?" He asked quietly.

"YES! What made you think I wouldn't. I love you so much," I was so excited that I could not control the urge to kiss him again. He slipped the ring on my left hand and got up and sat on the bed.

He laughed "Thank you. Do you know how much this means to me?" He paused "But what would your parents say? Would they accept this?"

"I know how much this means to both of us. I don't care what they say. All I care about is how much we love each other," I said.

I turned to look at the clock it said that it was 2:34 in the morning.

" Well I guess since you just got home that you must want to go to sleep and I have to work tomorrow. So lets go to sleep," I wanted so much to spend as much time with him but They Come First. Even if it is with the guardians personal life.

"No. I managed to get us the whole week off so we could talk to everyone about us getting married. Also so we could talk to both of our parents. So if you want to do something else right now, we could," He suggested.

"No I haven't been sleeping much since you and Christian left. Maybe tomorrow night," I stopped talking so I could yawn.

" Your right we should sleep. We do have a big day tomorrow. Sleep my beautiful Rose," He said and got up so he could go change into his pajamas and went into the bathroom. I drifted to sleep to the sound of his razor.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. My favorite mornings was when I woke up to the smell of Dimitri's cooking. I got up and walked to the kitchen. When I walked in Dimitri looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you hungry?" He asked

"Very hungry. I glad that you can cook because everyone knows I can't," I said and sat down at the little table we had in the kitchen.

He leaned down and kissed me and then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. It was my mother. Janine Hathaway

" How can I help you?" I asked her.

"Dimitri called me and told me you wanted to talk to me. And your father," she said as my father, Ibrahim Mazur or Abe, rounded the corner.

"Aww SHIT! DIMITRI! I'm not ready for this!, I yelled into my apartment. I saw Dimitri standing at the table and he smiled at me.

" We can come back if now is not a good time," my mother said

" No come on in," I sighed and opened the door wider so they could come in. They walked in and sat on the small couch in the living room.

" What is this about?" Abe asked.

"Well," I paused, "Dimitri and I are getting married,"

"What? When?" My mom asked outraged.

"Wait! You aren't going to tell me that it is wrong and we can't, like I expected you too," I yelled.

"Rosemarie watch your language! I am your mother and you will do as I say. I understand that you love him , but it is not right. I can't have people thinking that my daughter is some type of slut, sleeping around with any guy that has a penis."

"BITCH! Don't talk to me like that! Get out of my apartment and my life, and dad, if your going to be the same then you can leave too!'

Dimitri turns and looks at me with worry….

"Roza are you ok? You didn't have to do that you know"

"Ya I know, but I love you and will do anything for you.

"Dimitri I need to tell you something….I'm pregnant with your baby….."


End file.
